MetalSonicXCosmo
by SheSheMimi
Summary: When Cosmo is given a mission by God to return to Mobius to repopulate, she is captured by Metal Sonic who wishes to interrogate her. Taismo and one-sided MetalSonicXCosmo.


MetalSonicXCosmo

RQ for Heytbo

'I've returned…. Now I just have to find Tails….' A flower thought. This particular flower was very special. She is the last of her kind. She's a Seedrian. She's a talking plant, just like Mobians are talking animals. She isn't just special for this, though. She helped to save the ENTIRE Multiverse from the evil that started with her people called the Metarex by having the one she loved—iloves/i—kill her. They were both sad to be apart, and one day, she realized she could return to him. God told her that she had a special mission in life: to raise the Seedrians that were being born all over the Multiverse from her seeds. She gladly accepted the task, and went to find her true love so that she and him could raise them together.

Glowing red eyes watched her from afar. The blue, metallic figure floated high in the sky, locking on to his target.

'This girl….' It robot thought. 'She's strange…. Unusual. Doctor Eggman would like to use her for research.' He thought.

Cosmo was blissfully unaware of what was coming for her…. Until she heard something. Something was rustling in the bushes. She backed away from the plants. She felt like she was being watched by someone that didn't care about her. Then, it pounced. She screamed. It had her crushed against a tree. He held her up by her throat. She screamed even more, trying to pull the metallic fingers that were wrapped around her throat away so that she could breathe again. She thought that from the red eyes she had seen that it was the Ultimate Life Form Shadow the hedgehog at first. He had wanted to kill her once, too, but he actually had a reason. But this guy was a robot, and he bhad/b not reason. He had nearly forgotten his self-planned mission when she looked at him in fear.

'He looks like a robot version of Sonic. What does he want with me?' Cosmo thought fearfully. "W-what do you want with me?" she whimpered. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Research." He said. He slung his captive over his shoulder, and started to fly away. She screamed louder, begging for Tails to come find her. He flew her all the way to Eggman's base. He opened the door, ready to receive praise for bringing such a valuable creature to the evil genius, but after a few minutes of standing in the dark, empty room, he realized that the whole building was vacant. "Nobody's here." He said. He sounded slightly surprised. "Nevertheless," he tossed her at a wooden chair, and she was lucky that it didn't tump over backwards. With Sonic's supersonic speed, he had her tied tightly to the chair in the blink of an eye. As though he were about to interrogate her, which he was, he shined a lamp down upon her, and glared at her callously. She shivered, frightened of what he had planned for her. "I can still bring something of yours to him."

"Wh-What do you want with me!" she repeated, yelling a little bit this time. She was even more near tears by now. She just wanted to return to Tails' arms and tell him that it wasn't his fault for losing her. It was for the good of the Multiverse.

"These flowers," the robot touched the delicate flowers on either side of her head. She blushed a little out of shame. "Where did you get them?"

"These? I was born with these." 'What is this robot getting at? I'm so confused.'

"And your hair," he touched her leafy hair tenderly and she blushed even more as he pushed some strands from out of her face. "Are these ireal/i leaves?"

"Y-yes they are…." 'What is he trying to ido/i?'

"Are you a talking flower?"

"Well, O…. I'm really a—"

"Answer the question!"

"Please stop yelling at me!"

"What are you?" he yelled.

"I'm a Seedrian!"

"Seedrian…. That species does not compute. You lie."

"No! I'm the last of my race! Why would I lie about losing everyone I loved to the evil Seedrians of my own race?" the robot was quiet for a minute.

"Would you answer a question of mine?" Cosmo asked softly, breaking the silence.

"What?" the robot asked coldly.

"I-I'm Cosmo…."

"That's not a question. That's a statement."

"I-I mean…. Who are you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You and I are the only ones in the room. Who else could I be talking about?"

"I'm Metal Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog's evil robotic copy, Cosmo Seedrian." She was shocked that he addressed her by her name.

"So you believe me about who I am?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why do you need me here?" Metal Sonic sighed.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Huh?"

"You're the last of your race. To create more of your kind, you must populate. There should be more girls like you out there." Cosmo blushed.

"Y-you're…. are you…. Letting me go?" she asked. He walked over to her and quickly untied her.

"Just go before I change my mind." Metal growled. He didn't know why he was letting her go. Maybe it's because she was exotic and different than the other girls—kind of like he's different from the guys.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"Huh?" Metal Sonic blushed. Robots shouldn't be able to do that. And he felt something in his robotic chest. It were as though he had grown a Mobian heart, and it was pounding, making his robotic circuitry rattle a little on the inside. 'Wh-what is this? This feeling does not compute!'

"You don't seem so bad to me." Cosmo kissed the azure robot's cheek. "Good bye! Thank you!" she ran off to find Tails. He watched her until she was out of his sight. He began contemplating capturing her again just so he could have that feeling again.

"Should I? No. It would be wrong. She needs to populate with someone who ican/i. But of course, no one has to know, right?" he used the jets attacked to his metallic back, and started flying after her to pursue her once more.

2


End file.
